1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate generally to exposure methods, and methods of manufacturing integrated circuit (IC) devices by using the exposure methods. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate generally to exposure methods using the control of settling times of deflected charged particle beams, and methods of manufacturing IC devices by using the exposure methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases and line widths of the semiconductor devices may be gradually miniaturized, the importance of lithography technology may have gradually increased. In addition, line widths that may be required by semiconductor devices may be gradually miniaturized according to the high integration of large-scale integrated circuits (LSI). In order to form fine patterns that may be required in such highly integrated semiconductor devices, an exposure system using a variable shaped electron beam (VSB) method may be used. In an exposure process using the exposure system with the VSB method, it may be necessary to effectively set a settling time, which may be needed to move a beam shot from the current position of the beam shot to a target position by using the deflection of the beam shot, while securing the accuracy of the exposure process.